Don't Tell Wyatt
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: Sam sees Jen kissing Jake.  Why was Jen kissing Jake when she knew Sam liked him?  Who is the girl that Jake likes?  A Sam-Jake story.


15 year old Samantha Forster looked at her reflection in the mirror. She never wanted to see Jake Ely again. She didn't really want to see Jen either. She had caught them kissing! What was up with that? Jen knew how she felt about Jake, and Sam saw with her own eye her best friend, make that her former best friend kissing the guy she'd liked ever since she was about 6. She felt like crying, but she had decided she wouldn't cry. Well that didn't work because she looked at her shoulder length hair. It had used to be way longer then she cut it to her cheekbones. Well Jake hated that so she had let it grow to her shoulders. So the main reason that her hair was even that long was because of Jake. She started crying. That was when she got even more mad at Jen. Jen had talked her into buying mascara and as she cried the mascara began running. She washed her face and didn't put anymore makeup on. She walked down stairs. There was the traitor. Well one of them anyway. Jake Ely. Even thinking his name hurt. Then she thought, _why am I calling him a traitor? He doesn't even know I like him._ The other side of her brain thought, **You are calling him a traitor because you feel hurt. **_What does feeling hurt have to do with it? _**I don't know I'm just telling you why. **_Well just shut up!_ Then she realized one that Jake was staring at her and two that she was arguing with herself. "Hey Jake." "Hey Brat."  
Sam went back to her room feeling depressed. She was to young to be in love. She made a mental list of why she thought she was going insane.

1 She was in love with her childhood friend

2 She was feeling like finding a hatchet and cutting Jen's head off

3 She was having many arguments with herself.

4 She kept having dreams and day dreams about kissing Jake

"Oh help whats wrong with me?" She said aloud as she sat on her bed. Then she shook her head and went back downstairs where she heard Bryana and Her dad Wyatt talking. "Look I can tell that she likes someone and that that someone hurt her," She hear Bryana saying. "I could tell if she was hurt. She is my daughter after all." "Not that kind of hurt Wyatt." "Well what kind of hurt then?" "Maybe she saw him kissing another girl. I'm not sure what happened but I know she likes someone and I'd bet anything that its Jake." "Are you trying to tell me my little girl is in love with my youngest ranch hand?" Bryana nodded. Sam's mouth dropped. No way was Bryana noticing that she liked Jake. She decided to put a stop to this conversation by walking out and saying hi. It didn't work out like that. Mostly because a strong hand was placed over her mouth. She squeaked. It was Jake of course.

She spun around the minute he let go of her and yelled, "Jacob Ray Ely!" Jake just grinned his tom cat grin and Wyatt and Bryana came around the corner. "Samantha? Jake?", Asked Wyatt. His no nonsense voice made it quit clear to both Jake and Sam that he wanted to know what was going on. He stood there tapping his foot, waiting for them to answer. Sam started, "I was just going to walk around the corner and ask what was for breakfast but this loon here," She said gesturing to Jake,"Grabbed me from behind and scared me half to death." Wyatt turned to Jake, "And your side?" "Well I was walkin in here from the bathroom and I saw this weasel eavesdropping, and like the good cowhand I am I tackled her for you." "Jake I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call my daughter a weasel or tackle her. As for you Samantha, don't call the ranch hands loons." "What if they are?" Sam couldn't resist teasing. Wyatt gave her a look, a look that told her to go eat. And since she smelled pancakes and bacon she went to eat.

_A couple hours later at Jen's house._

Jen and Sam were watching Jen's horse, Silly trot around in circles. Sam was working up her courage to ask Jen why in the world she had kissed Jake when she knew that she liked Jake. She didn't need to because Jen said, "Sam I'm so sorry. I kissed Jake." "I know. I saw you. Why in the world did you kiss him? You know I like Jake." "I know. And I also know that I am never going to play truth or dare with Bryan and Rachel again." "What do they have to do with it?" "Well I was playing truth or dare and when I said Dare Rachel said to kiss Jake. When I tried to say no she wouldn't let me. And by the way I think Jake likes you." "What! Really! Why do you say that?" "He told me that if I kissed him again he was never going to come to my house again because there was already a girl he liked." "And you think that was me?" "Positive." "Hm should I ask him?" "Sam!" Sam laughed. Then they turned back to watch Silly chase her tail like a dog.

_The next day at River Bends_

"Jake wait up!" Jake turned around with a bored expression on his face. "Yeah Brat?" "Um well Jen and I were talking yesterday and well I have a question." "It's about her kissing me isn't it." "Well kinda." "And me telling her that I liked another girl so to never do that again?" "Yeah" Sam was starting to feel really silly. "And you want to know if I like you because you like me" "Um well." "Sam I can see right through you." "Um what do you mean." "You want me to like you because you like me." "Well yeah. But um if you don't like me well I understand." Sam was now bright red. Jake smiled then said, "Yeah I like you Brat. And no not like a brother." Sam's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Brat close your mouth. I don't want an open mouth kiss. Sam obediently did just that. As soon as she had done that Jake leaned in and kissed her. Then hearing a surprised "Oh!" They jumped back seeing Pepper With his blue eyes wide and his face as red as his hair. He gulped. Jake said, "Pepper whatever you do don't tell Wyatt." The as Pepper went to do what ever he had been doing Jake kissed Sam again. And when he pulled back he said, "Love you Brat." And from the way she leaned in for another kiss, He knew she felt the same way about him.


End file.
